


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by trimberli



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot, also tommy is a girl and i like to picture her as kelsey chow, has a little trini and zack brotp, mostly trimberly but has a little tommy&zack and billy&jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimberli/pseuds/trimberli
Summary: The Laser Tag AU nobody asked for





	all i want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> so i just had this one idea and decided to write a lil something. it's really small but i hope you guys like it =)  
> also, you can find me on tumblr at alyciadebmamcarey

It was a Sunday afternoon and all six rangers were hanging out at Billy's house. They were having a fun pool party, like they always do once the Sunday training is over.

It was their favorite part of their new routine. The one moment of the week where they could just do regular teenager stuff, but still be the Power Rangers. When they could be themselves as freely as they wanted and not have to hide their powers from anyone.

Each of the three couples were sitting together in their respective chair after a long and exhausting chicken fight at the pool, with the winning couple being Jason and Billy. They were trying to decide what to do that night, when Zack brought it up.

Stuff like go eat pizza, do one of their regular campfires or stay in and marathon Star Wars came up. Since no one completely agreed on one thing, they were running out of options.

"Have you guys ever been to that laser tag place?" He asks.

Jason is the only one who answers. "Yeah, I used to go there all the time with my teammates."

"Laser tag uh? Sounds fun!" Kimberly says, from where she is sitting on Trini's lap.

"It does!" Trini adds. "It would be like that time Zack and I attacked you guys with water guns."

"Oh boy! That was hilarious!" Zack says. "Too bad Tommy wasn't around by then, cause she would've gotten soaked!" He plants a kiss on his girlfriend nose.

"In your dreams, Taylor." Tommy adds with a soft smile.

"Also, that wasn't really fair because me and the guys weren't expecting." Kimberly says.

"AND we didn't have guns to fight back." Jason adds. "You two always play dirty." Zack and Trini smile at each other.

"How about we just go to the laser tag place and settle this once and for all?" Billy says, from where he sits beside Jason.

"Let's do it!" Tommy says excitedly. Then she turns at Zack and adds. "You better be ready to lose."

"Oh, it is on!" He says back, stealing a kiss from her.

Kimberly gets closer to Trini, plants a kiss on her cheek and then whisper in her ear. "You are going down, babe".

Trini shivers. She tries to keep it cool long enough to add. "D- don't get your hopes up. I did get to you once."

Kim just smirks at her with a look that says  _we will see about that._

//

The night comes and they all get ready to go play laser tag. When they arrive to the place, the Rangers decide to split each couple in two to form the teams. Jason's team has Zack and Trini, while Billy's has Kimberly and Tommy. They all laugh at the irony when Jason's team get handled the red vests and Billy's the blue ones.

Jason, ensuring his leadership skills, establish that each person can only shot their respective companion and whoever survives brings one point to their team. By the end of it they can count the points to decide which group can claim their victory.

Of course, every single one of them cared more about winning their own couple contest instead of the team's so, to make it fun, they decide that the losers have to buy the winners some pizza. When everyone agrees, they get ready to start the game.

Jason's team enter the arena from one side and he quickly says "Good luck, guys. Make me proud." as he runs off to find a place to hide.

"He is such a dad." Zack laughs. "Let's do this crazy girl!" He looks at Trini. "Don't let me down." Zack says, trying to copy Jason's tone, before walking off with his head high.

Trini laughs at him and shakes her head. "Be careful!" she says.

Trini is pretty sure he is gonna die really fast if he keeps trying to maintain his cool guy pose. To avoid that fate, she decides to walk around carefully, to see if she can find out about her girlfriend's location.

//

On the other side of the arena, Billy's team enter the room. The boy just looks them in the eyes and says to the two girls is "Okay, you know the rules. Shot the person you love so we can go get pizza." and excitedly storms off to find his boyfriend.

They still have a few moments before it starts, so Tommy and Kim begun discussing strategy.

"So, do you have a plan of attack?" Kim asks her friend.

"My plan is basically wait for when Zack eventually gets too caught up in his own confidence and lowers his defenses so I can disarm him." Tommy says with a smile. "Knowing my boyfriend it is gonna happen in the first 5 minutes." Both girls laugh. "What about you?"

"Well..." Kim gives her a smirk. "I am gonna lower Trini's defenses myself with my best weapon" she says while gesturing at herself.

"Nice." The Green Ranger immediately knows what she means. She thinks Trini is gonna have a really hard time winning this game.

Tommy then leaves to find her boyfriend, making her way quickly and quietly through the maze in the laser tag room, leaving Kim alone to master her own plan.

Kimberly decides to find a spot to hide and wait for Trini to show up. She knows that her  ' _im gonna get out of this spaceship right now, try and stop me_ ' girlfriend is not patient enough to wait around in one place. So she decides that this is gonna be her advantage.

//

Billy was this close to being trapped and knew that he had to move and make a run for the other wall to take cover. But he had to time it perfectly right, since he was at risk of getting hit. The one thing he knew was that he couldn't stay where he was any longer, because there were footsteps rapidly approaching. As he leaped from his hiding spot, running as fast as he could, he heard Jason's triumphant shout while his vest lighted up blue, making him stop and swear loudly.

From her hiding spot, Kimberly can hear Billy yell "Oh, C'mon Jason!" and she figures her team has already lost the only point they could spare. The two boys walked past Kimberly in a tight embrace heading out of the arena.

//

Trini is pissed. She has been walking all around and Kim is nowhere to be found. She even stepped up a metal spiral staircase, hoping that it lead her to a good spot to see the entire arena. That only helped her watch Zack getting shot. Twice.

The boy was so confidently walking around looking for his girlfriend that didn't realize she was following him the entire time. It was only when he got distracted with one of the paintings on the wall, that she took the opportunity to quickly disarm him and shot him dead with his own gun. After that she shot him with her own gun, for the purpose of the game and her personal pleasure, of course.

When the couple walked past her on their way out of the arena, Trini yells "You suck, Taylor! SUCK!".

He simply answers "Shut up, crazy girl! And pay attention. The fate of the team is in your hands now."

She rolls her eyes at him. "I got this." But still, she decides to be more careful, since now there were no points left to spare.

 

Five minutes later and Trini is ready to call it.  _ Where the fuck is Kim?  _ She has looked everywhere and her impatience is only growing.

That's when Trini hears a sound behind her. When she turns around, she quickly goes to grab her gun, but finds her girlfriend in front of her with her hands up in the air like she is surrendering.

"Don't shot, please!" Kim says.

"What is going on? Why not?" Trini asks.

"I just thought maybe we could do something else." Kim says, with a smirk on her face, while approaching her.

Trini feels her back hitting the wall at the same time Kim's lips capture her own. It's not a fast kiss but it's not slow either. The kiss have little bites and sucks here and there. Trini loses focus, which is common whenever Kim kisses her. She can't concentrate on anything other the the mouth that is doing wonders to her. And  _God!_ it feels so good. She tries her best not to pass out when Kim moans against her mouth.

It takes Trini a couple of seconds to realize that Kim's right hand, that has been firmly gripping her waist this entire time, was missing. When she does, she hears loud sound that makes her jump away, and when she looks down, her vest is lighting up, and Kim is pointing her gun at her.

"Fuck." She is dead. Kim shot her. Her girlfriend kissed her senseless only to shot her later.

She finds Kim in front of her with a proud grin as she bites her own lip. Trini can't believe what just happened but she also can't bring herself to be mad. "That was a low blow, Hart" its all she says while shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"It's not my fault you are so easily distracted." Kim answers.

How could she not? Trini melts every time she gets a kiss from her girlfriend. They have been dating for a while and she really thought she would get used to it eventually, but she is starting to embrace the fact that she is never not gonna fall apart every time her lips touch the Pink Ranger's. And she is not sure she wants to anymore. Every kiss is a newfound experience mixed with a feeling of finally being home. She wouldn't dare let go of that.

Both girls head out of the arena in each other's arms to meet the rest of the team.

When they get there, Kim let's go of Trini and run up to Tommy and Billy shouting "Blue team for the win!" and they start jumping around.

Zack comes up to Trini with a shocked expression. "What the hell happened?" He asks her.

Trini sighs. "She kissed me right before she shot me." She says while staring at the floor. "What was I supposed to do?"

Jason laughs. "Of course she did!" He shakes his head. "Well played, Hart." Kim is smiling wide.

They are all leaving and Kim comes up to her girlfriend.

"That was not fair, you know." Trini says with a pout.

Kim smiles, she can't help but kiss her pout.

"I will make it up to you tonight.  _ Pink _ promise" Kim says.

And just like that, Trini doesn't care that she lost anymore. At the end of the day, she always feels like the biggest winner in the world, for scoring a girl like Kimberly Hart.


End file.
